little trunks meet 18
by ANTICHRIST
Summary: little trunks meets 18, multi chapter


Don't own your balls, I mean dragon ball z................. future a/u timeline  
  
  
  
Gohan stood in front of the twins. His heart was beating faster and faster every second. Gohan felt a sting in his back, then his body went numb as long as air born. Gohan was soaring towards a brick building, all Gohan could think about was were is Trunks. Trunks had Gohan take him out for a walk and they ended up coming across the androids. He managed to hide him before they saw him.  
  
Gohan hit the Brick wall of a destroyed building. Gohan hair fell back to his face and he layed their, on his back. 17 kicked him the ribs, making him smile when he heard them all shatter. 18 walked over to her brother and stood next to him, over Gohan.  
  
"No!" a young voice said. A purple haired teenager, no a child came running to Gohan side and hugged him. "Please Gohan don't leave me, please don't." Trunks said, but it was to late. Trunks turned around and went straight for 17, punching him the nuts. 17 coughed and kicked Trunks, sending him flying towards Gohan`s dead body. 17 made a KI ball him his left hand, raised it above his head and threw it.   
  
Trunks saw it coming, something clicked. Trunks remember something Gohan did during training; he tried it knowing it was his only chance. "KA MA HA MA," Trunks said while bringing his hands to his side "HA!!" Trunks screamed and was able to deflect the blast at the last second.   
  
17 raised his hand and formed another KI ball and was ready to throw it when 18 stopped him. "17, he's got to be a saiyan, lets let him live and become stronger. 17 lips spread into a smile and he just threw the KI ball at a building, totally destroying it. 17 blasted off while 18 just looked at Trunks, Trunks walked over to her and hugged her legs crying.   
  
18 remembered that children coudnt take care of themselves at that age. "Hey, whats your name" 18 said while shaking Trunks from her leg. "Trunks" Trunks said, 18 just bent over and picked him up. Trunks was scared at first, he felt 18 walking over to Gohan. "Don't worry, your to valuable to drop." 18 said, she picked up Gohan by the back of his shirt.   
  
18 managed to fly Gohan, herself, and Trunks back to Capsule Corporation. She set down and kicked the metal door, within seconds a Bulma and Chi Chi came running to the door. Both woman froze upon seeing their sons with her, 18 just set down Trunks and blasted off. Chi Chi looked over Gohan, relising he was head she crushed herself to Bulma. Bulma held her friend and looked over Trunks.  
  
"Trunks did she hurt you" Bulma asked. Trunks shook his head. Trunks looked down at Gohan body, he made a choose, he would fight. Trunks began looking threw all Bulma books of martial arts, fighting stuff, and KI control files she got from studying the Z-warriors.  
  
Almost 10 years later........  
  
Trunks had not seen the androids since the day Gohan died, he had been to afraid to face them. He was flying home from picking up supplies when his super hearing picked up something. It was people screaming and many buildings begin destroyed. Trunks knew it was time to test his strength, he flew straight to the city and full speed.  
  
A young girl was standing in front of the androids, she wanted a fight. 17 merely picked up a car and screamed, "Catch." The girl saw the car coming straight at her, she closed her eyes and waited to see her mommy and daddy.   
  
"shing" a dicing sound could be heard, the front and back of the car landed on each side of the girl. 17 couldn't see who did it to Trunks approved right in front of him and slammed his fist into 17 face, sending him flying into a near by wall. 18 launched at Trunks and kicked for his face, Trunks moved out of the way and caught her arms. 18 looked at Trunks face and her jaw dropped. "T-Trunks" she stuttered.   
  
Trunks just stood there with 18 small body pressed to his, Trunks liked the flustered look on her face. "Trunks its been almost 10 years," 18 said stepping back "you filled out well." 18 reached over and ran her fingers along his now solid chest. Trunks looked over to 17 crawling out of the wall, he looked pissed.   
  
"17 me and Trunks are going to go talk, go home" 18 said while tugging Trunks arm. Trunks looked back at the girl and at 17. "Touch her 18 and ill take you shopping to you die" 18 said while walking away. 17 blasted off, he was pissed.  
  
Trunks backed away from 18 and she walked towards him. "What's wrong, im not going to hurt you" 18 said while catching Trunks him a hug, Trunks just did what he thought would get him out of their faster, he hugged back.  



End file.
